After Years Side Story: Winter Love
by Parth Makeo
Summary: Maria has invited Friends and Classmates to her week long even at Snowpoint City. But Mack has something to tell Maria...


Part One

Maria walked down the hall with invitations in hand. She walked to the cafeteria and saw Takara, Alex and Mack sitting together. She came up to them and placed three invitations on the table, saying "You three are invited to my 'Snowy Vacation' event near Snowpoint City." with a big smile. They took the invitations and were excited and shocked to come. Maria's parties were usually excluded to only the rich kids, but this time she invited her friends and some classmates. It was a week long vacation in a winter lodge her Father's partner owns. It has a wood feel but still kept up in technology. As Maria left, Mack looked at the envelope with a frown. "I do not think I can go...My mother is getting strict with school work." then left for his next class.

After school, Mack walked home like normal. This time, on the front porch, his mother was talking to Maria. He rushed over and asked "What is going on?". His mother looked at Mack and told him

"Maria here told me you were invited to a winter vacation in another city." with a small smile. Maria then waved goodbye to them and rode off. Mack looked over at his mother. She told him "Why did you keep this girl a secret from me for so long? She is a very nice girl, Mack." Walking back in the house. "So I am going?" Mack asked, his mother nodded yes. He rushed to his room and packed what he needed.

One week with friends in a winter lodge sounded like a nice time. He packed his clothes, some personal items and his Laptop. Mack brought his bags downstairs and noticed his mom was waiting for him. She told him, "Don't bother bringing your Laptop, son. You are there to relax, Not to work.". In all his life, Mack never heard his mother say 'Relax' to him. Before he could ask, the limo pulled up near the house. His mother hugged him and off he went. Inside the Limo was Maria, Alex and Takara. They greeted Alex as the Limo began the drive to Celestic Town, where a chopper would fly them to Snowpoint City. As they flew, Takara and Alex were busy with looking off to the side. Maria then announced to them "We are here guys!". The big wooden 'Mansion' was on a nice hill, overlooking the city. A few butlers came out to bring the bags to there rooms. "Alright everyone! You have free roam till ten P.M tonight. After today, we will have many events for the whole week!" Maria announced to everyone as they were handed the Keys to their rooms. Mack approached Maria and asked "Where am I staying?". Maria then snickered and told him, "You are bunking with me. Usually I would bunk with another girl but you look like the kind of guy who would keep to himself." giggling as she walked away.

Later that night...

Maria was taking a shower as Mack walked in. He heard the shower and walked over to his side of the room quietly. He took off his shirt and glasses and began to wipe the sweat off his face. Maria walked into the room with a towel on and was surprised to see Mack in the room. "The shower is ready for you if-" Her voice stopped when she noticed Mack's eyes. Without the glasses, they were captivating and wonderful. "What about the shower?" Mack asked, before putting on his glasses again. She shook her head and pointed to the opened shower. Once the door closed, she snooped around in Mack's bag and found more glasses. She inspected one and then it hit her, the lenses were a clear film cover! "Why would he use fake glasses over his eyes?" she was a bit shocked. When Mack stepped out with the glasses, Maria looked at him with a Blue Ballroom gown and her left wrist has a blue rose band. "Mack, why do you wear fake glasses?" her voice was unlike her usual fun mood. Mack took his glasses off again and explained. "Since I think Middle School, my eyes made girls silent and fall for me left and right. Students, Teachers and even Pokemon...It was nuts. So with some help from my mother, I was able to make glasses that looked real enough and made a false accident that my eyes were getting weaker. Soon, I was back to being normal and girls stayed away. I felt free from this curse I have." He then looked at Maria, his eyes beaming at hers. "I call it, 'Arbok Eyes'.". Maria frowned as he put the glasses back on. "Now meet me down at the ballroom. I need to dress in my suit.".

Maria sat in a chair and waited. Alex and Takara approached her . Takara asked "Where is Mack? Is he suppose to come with you?". Maria looked at her watch and sighed. Soon, Mack came down with his suit and glasses. As he took Maria's hand to dance with on the floor, Maria asked Mack "What took so long?". He sighed and said "The Bow Tie took a bit longer..." and there was not much left.

It was not till later when they returned to the room. Mack led Maria in first then headed off to his part of the room. "Maria, Please do not tell anyone that the glasses are fake. I do not want more girls falling for me for my eyes only..." his sadden voice made Maria feel depressed. She asked him "Can you show me again?". Mack's face gave a very angry glare. "No. I never wanted to show anyone my eyes. The only day I would take them off is if I find a girl who would love me for who I am...not the curse I have." he snapped and turned away. Maria, in her Pajamas hugged Mack from behind. She started to speak softly "Mark. Have you ever been with a girl?". "No, too many come at me at once.".

She then asked "Do have an interest in anyone here?".

"One..." His voice got quieter.

Maria tightened her hug around him. "Can you give me a name?"

"No, but she is a blond. She helps out when she can...and she is right behind me" he took off his glasses and looked at Maria, who was stunned by his answer. "You like me?... for how long?" she wondered. Maria knew Mack but only as that 'Geek'. He grabbed Maria and swiftly pulled her to his chest. "I think it was seven years ago...at the beach party that your father sponsored."...

Seven years ago. Maria, Age 10. Mack, Age 10.

Maria was running along the coast looking for shells with some of her former rich friends in Sunnyshore. The sun was beginning to set as the others ran back. Maria stood behind to look for more shells when she stumbled across a boy, looking for shells as well. He had Blue hair and Purple Eyes. "Hey, are you that rich girl everyone keeps talking about?" the boy asked with a smile. Maria looked nervous and down at her Krabby Pokemon. She tried to say something but the boy handed her a rare shell of a Pink Pearl Clam. "T-this is for you. I found it along the shore but I thought it would look better for a girl.". Maria was unable to speak until her father's Blastoise walked over and pointed over to the other people waiting for them. They walked back together on Blastoise's back. Maria was unable to get the boy's name but she kept the shell close to her for years, wondering if she would find that boy again...

"It's...you..." the sound of her voice was shaky as she put a hand on his cheek. She could now see the eye color clearly as Purple. She could feel her tears building up before letting out a sob of happiness on his chest. "It's you! The boy from years ago! I...I...I thought you moved..." it was a mix of sadness and happiness at once. Mack then told her "So you still have the shell? I was going to ask you in Middle School but you kept shoving me off for Alex. I felt as if I should of taken my glasses off but other girls would of stopped me too. From then on, I just felt like I was nothing to you...Maria Elly Pohn." Tears flowing from his eyes as well. "You still remember my middle name?". He replied "Who could forget childhood memories?".

A Rich Girl and A Smart Boy found each other after seven years.

The Girl with Golden Hair and the Boy with the Arbok Eyes.

Happiness has come full circle for the two of them.


End file.
